1. Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure relate to a motor configured to perform a cooling operation using cooling water.
2. Background
A motor is an electric machine that converts electrical energy into mechanical energy (turning effect) and widely used as a power source. In normal motoring mode, a large quantity of heat is generated when a motor generates the turning effect by consuming the electric energy, and efficiency of motor greatly decreases by the heat generated by the motor. Recently, a water-cooling jacket is used to quickly remove the heat generated by the motor in case of a high power vehicular motor.
A pipe inserting type is widely used for a general water-cooling motor, where the pipe inserting type includes a pipe configured to pass refrigerant by passing through an interior of a stator or a housing that generates a large quantity of heat. However, the conventional pipe inserting type suffers from various disadvantages in that structure is complicated, a space inside the motor is greatly restricted by the pipe, and a cooling efficiency is very low.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.